


And all I really want is some comfort

by Florchis



Series: All I really want [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reunions, Season 02 AU, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: When Jemma comes back from Hydra, she was expecting many things, but not Lance Hunter.
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Jemma Simmons
Series: All I really want [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177916
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	And all I really want is some comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LibbyWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/gifts).



> Hello everyone, we got to the last handful of Valentine's gifts!
> 
> Written for the prompt: “just shut up and kiss me”

Of the many things Jemma was expecting to find on base after returning from her undercover stint, Lance Hunter was not at the top of the list.

In fact, he wasn’t on the list at all.

It wasn’t even easy to recognize him, not because she couldn’t remember him- she could never forget him- but because the incongruence of seeing him at SHIELD- _ in  _ SHIELD- was more than what her unprepared brain could handle. 

But he is there and he is real and he smiles at her while passing through a corridor and if just escaping from a nazi organization by a hair’s breadth hadn’t taken away all her breath, he definitely would have.

She checks on Fitz and debriefs with Coulson and hugs Skye, but her mind is already set on him and can’t focus on much else. Once her meeting with Coulson is over she excuses herself and tries to not feel nervous while Agent Morse, er,  _ Bobbi’s  _ eyes follow her leaving with interest. She was already feeling nervous about having to look for him, or even worse, having to ask around, but he makes it easy for her by waiting just outside her old slash new bunk.

“So you are the infamous Agent Simmons. Color me impressed, love.”

Jemma takes a deep breath and opens her mouth to reply, but changes her mind at the last second and grabs a handful of his t-shirt with one hand while she punches in the code for her bunk with her other one.

“Whoa, if you wanted a reprise, you could have just asked,” Hunter complains while she drags him inside and Jemma only gets madder at his infuriatingly sexy smile.

Once the door is closed, she stops his advances on her with a hand on his chest and the hardest look in her eyes she can muster.

“Were you tailing me?”

“What?” She gotta give Hunter this: he does look genuinely surprised. But Jemma still has a Ward-shaped burnt in her heart and she can not let a handsome face sway her. 

“Was I an assignment?” she rephrases her question. “When we first met.”

Just mentioning it brings back chills to her skin, but she does her best to hide her reaction… and her arousal. She can still remember it clear as day, the night before joining Coulson’s team, how she allowed herself a night of full decompression in preparation for what was to come, the handsome stranger that she picked up at a bar, the way his stubble scratched at her cheeks, her neck, her collarbones… Jemma shakes her head to clear her mind. She is not the naive scientist she was, and she can’t afford to go back, especially when she is not sure he is who he was supposed to be either.

“Are you mental, love? An assignment for whom?”

He looks surprised and outraged enough for her to loosen a little the force she is using to keep him pressed against the wall.

“Someone else within SHIELD. Someone else outside of SHIELD.” She knows she is grasping at straws, but she can no longer let herself believe in coincidences. What are the odds that they randomly met at a bar and now he is SHIELD?

“Hate to break it to you, Jemma, but I picked you up because you were gorgeous, not because I had a secret agenda. Sorry to disappoint.”

_ “I  _ picked you up,” Jemma corrects him, and the mischievous smile that spreads on his face makes her want to lick her lips. Open up another button on her blouse. Test if the bed in her bunk is as sturdy as she remembers it. Maybe because he is the last shag she has had, but he is making her feel hot under the collar.

Maybe it is just him. 

“Does that mean I am off the hook, then? Being you the one who chose me and not the other way around?”

Jemma lets go of his shirt. Maybe the paranoia of the fall followed by being undercover at Hydra is getting at her. Maybe she needs a breather. 

Hunter looks cool as a cucumber, his intense dark eyes focused on hers, not a sign of a lie on his whole face - Jemma would know, she has studied the topic-, and maybe she needs to be more like him. Needs more of him.

“Shut up and kiss me.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice: once is enough to set him into motion, and all the ways in which he was choosing to look impassive and non-threatening shift suddenly so he is now everywhere around her: his hands on her waist, his lips rough against her mouth.

Jemma whimpers in the kiss and for the first time in many long, hard months, she lets go.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Prompts
>   * Image reactions
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> This author replies to comments (but it might take a while). If you'd rather not get a reply, please add *whispers* to your comment.



End file.
